tokfandomcom-20200215-history
History of construction
The History of construction overlaps many other fields like and relies on other branches of science like , and to investigate how the builders lived and recorded their accomplishments. Those fields allow us to analyse s and other built since , the tools used and the different uses of building materials. History of building is evolving by different trends in time, marked by few key principles : durability of the materials used, the increasing of height and span, the degree of control exercised over the interior environment and finally the energy available to the construction process. Chronological development Neolithic construction Neolithic, also known as the New Stone Age, was a time period roughly from 9000 BC to 5000 BC named because it was the last period of the age before wood working began. The tools available were made from natural materials including , antler, hide, , wood, grasses, animal fibers, and the use of water. These tools were used by people to cut such as with the , , , and . Also to , chop such as with a , pound, pierce, roll, pull, leaver, and carry. Building materials included bones such as ribs, , stone, metal, bark, bamboo, clay, , and more. For example, the first s made by humans were probably just wooden logs placed across a stream and later s. In addition to and s, the first buildings were simple shelters, s like the Inuit's , and sometimes built as s meant to suit the basic needs of protection from the elements and sometimes as fortifications for safety such as the . Built by their inhabitants rather than by specialist builders, using locally available materials and traditional designs and methods which together are called . The very simplest shelters, tents, leave no traces. Because of this, what little we can say about very early construction is mostly conjecture and based on what we know about the way nomadic hunter-gatherers and herdsmen in remote areas build shelters today. The absence of metal tools placed limitations on the materials that could be worked, but it was still possible to build quite elaborate stone structures with ingenuity using walling techniques such as at in Scotland, Europe's most complete Neolithic village. The first , formed with the hands rather than wooden moulds, belong to the late Neolithic period and were found in . One of the largest structures of this period was the . In all cases of and structures in these very early cultures, only the very lowest parts of the walls and s are unearthed in archaeological excavations, making of the upper parts of these buildings largely conjectural. wall and s at the , Germany.}} ranges from the tent to the (an arrangement of large stones) and which are frequently temples, tombs, and dwellings. The most remarkable Neolithic structure in Western Europe is the iconic megalith known as , regarded by some archaeologists as displaying methods of timber construction such as at translated into stone, a process known as . The now ruinous remains are of construction and include massive sandstone lintels which were located on supporting uprights by means of joints; the lintels themselves being end-jointed by the use of joints. There is also evidence of prefabrication of the stonework; the symmetrical geometric arrays of stone clearly indicate that the builders of Stonehenge had mastered sophisticated methods. Neolithic villages large enough to have rural and urban features are called to distinguish them from cities beginning with . Gallery of Neolithic tools File:Canto tallado talando un arbol.png|Man using a hand axe File:Neolithic stone axe with handle ehenside tarn british museum.JPG|A Neolithic stone axe with a wooden handle. File:Museum Quintana - Neolithische Sichel.jpg|A sickle for harvesting crops and thatching materials. File:CucuteniHornmadeToools.JPG|Various bone tools from China File:Plaussig bone hammer 01.jpg|Bone hammer from the Linear Pottery Culture File:Archäologie im Parkhaus Opéra - Horgener Kultur - Knochenmeissel 2013-03-10 16-26-02.JPG|A chisel made of bone, File:Sledge runner from Lapland, radiocarbon dated to 4060 to 3950 BC - National Museum of Finland - DSC04170.JPG|A sledge for moving heavy materials. File:Perforador.png|A stone drill Copper Age and Bronze Age construction The is the early part of the . Bronze is made when tin is added to copper and brass is copper with zinc. Copper came into use before 5,000 BC and bronze around 3,100 BC, although the times vary by region. Copper and bronze were used for the same types of tools as stone such as axes and chisels, but the new, less brittle, more durable material cut better. Bronze was cast into desired shapes and if damaged could be recast. A new tool developed in the copper age is the . Other uses of copper and bronze were to "harden" the cutting edge of tools such as the Egyptians using copper and bronze points for working soft stone including quarrying blocks and making rock-cut architecture. During the Bronze Age the came into use such as for s. The wheel came into use but was not common until much later. Heavy loads were moved on boats, sledges (a primitive sled) or on rollers. The Egyptians began building stone temples with the construction method and the Greeks and Romans followed this style. Iron Age construction The Iron Age is a cultural period from roughly 1200 BC to 50 BC with the widespread use of iron for tools and weapons. Iron is not much harder than bronze but by adding carbon iron becomes which was being produced after about 300 BC. Steel can be hardened and producing a sharp, durable cutting edge. A new woodworking tool allowed by the use of steel is the . Ancient Mesopotamia The earliest large-scale buildings for which evidence survives have been found in ancient . The smaller dwellings only survive in traces of foundations, but the later civilizations built very sizeable structures in the forms of palaces, temples and s and took particular care to build them out of materials that last, which has ensured that very considerable parts have remained intact. Major technical achievement is evidenced by the construction of great cities such as and . The is an outstanding building of the period, despite major reconstruction work. Another fine example is the ziggurat at in modern Iran. Cities created demands for new technologies such as drains for animal and human sewage and paved streets. Archaeological evidence has shown the existence of pitched-brick s such as at in what is now Iraq. Materials The chief building material was the , formed in wooden moulds similar to those used to make bricks. Bricks varied widely in size and format from small bricks that could be lifted in one hand to ones as big as large paving slabs. Rectangular and square bricks were both common. They were laid in virtually every bonding pattern imaginable and used with considerable sophistication. Drawings survive on clay tablets from later periods showing that buildings were set out on brick modules. By 3500 BC, fired s came into use and surviving records show a very complex division of labour into separate tasks and trades. Fired bricks and stone were used for . Life in general was governed by complex ritual and this extended to rituals for setting-out buildings and moulding the first bricks. Contrary to popular belief the was not invented by the Romans, but was used in these civilizations. The later Mesopotamian civilizations, particularly and thence , developed glazed brickwork to a very high degree, decorating the interiors and exteriors of their buildings with glazed brick reliefs, examples of which survive in the Tehran archaeological museum, the Museum in Paris and the in Berlin. File:Babylon relief.jpg|Detail of the (575 BC) showing the exceptionally fine glazed brickwork of the later period. Glazed bricks have been found from the 13th century B.C. File:Voûte en tranches inclinées.jpg|The pitched-brick vault is a type found in Mesopotamia circa 2000 BC. File:Babylon, 1932.jpg| ,the archaeological site in 1932, before major reconstruction work undertaken by Sadam Hussein File:India - Sights & Culture - Rural Brick Making Kiln 02 (4040024973).jpg|Dried bricks stacked ready for firing without the use of a kiln. File:Kom Ombo13.JPG|Egyptian stonework showing tool marks and butterfly interlocks in the begun 180-145 BC Ancient Egypt in Thebes with its associated adobe structures}} between 1550 and 1292 BC.}} As opposed to the cultures of ancient Mesopotamia which built in brick, the pharaohs of Egypt built huge structures in stone. The arid climate has preserved much of the ancient buildings. Materials (sun-baked ) construction was used for ancillary buildings and normal houses in ancient times and is still commonly used in rural Egypt. The hot, dry climate was ideal for mud-brick, which tends to wash away in the rain. The in (Luxor) provides one of the finest examples of construction. Extensive storehouses with mud-brick vaults also survive, all constructed with sloping courses to avoid the need for formwork. The grandest buildings were constructed in stone, often from massive masonry blocks. The techniques used to move massive blocks used in pyramids and temples have been subject to extensive debate. Some authors have suggested that the larger may not be cut stone but fabricated with concrete. Technology Although the Egyptians achieved extraordinary feats of engineering, they appear to have done so with relatively primitive technology. As far as is known they did not use wheels or pulleys. They transported massive stones over great distances using rollers, ropes and sledges hauled by large numbers of workers. The ancient Egyptians are credited with inventing the , , , , , , , , , , , a form of plaster of Paris, , , , , a standardized , , , , , , , , , , , and more. There are no surviving Egyptian manuals so there has been considerable speculation on how stones were lifted to great heights and obelisks erected. Most theories centre on the use of ramps. , who lived circa 2650–2600 BC, is credited with being the first recorded architect and engineer. Achievements The s are chiefly impressive for their enormous size and the staggering manpower that must have been employed in their construction. The largest is the which remained the tallest structure in the world for 3800 years (see ). The engineering problems involved were chiefly to do with the transport of blocks, sometimes over long distances, their movement into location and exact alignment. It is now generally agreed that the skilled building workers were respected and well treated, but undoubtedly very large numbers of labourers were necessary to provide the brute force. The methods used in the construction of the pyramids have been the subject of considerable research and discussion (see: ). File:Great Pyramid of Giza 2010.jpg| , the tallest building in the world for over 3800 years File:Menkaures Pyramid Giza Egypt.jpg| Ancient Greece techniques of ancient Greece and Rome.}} The , like the Egyptians and the Mesopotamians, tended to build most of their common buildings out of mud brick, leaving no record behind them. However many structures do survive, some of which are in a very good state of repair, although some have been partly reconstructed or re-erected in the modern era. The most dramatic is the s. The Greeks made many advances in including , the , , , the , the , and more. The oldest "construction drawing" is in the Temple of Apollo at . An unfinished stone wall was etched with the profiles of columns and , and the wall was never finished so the drawing was not erased: a rare glimpse into the history of working construction drawings. No timber structures survive (roofs, floors etc.), so our knowledge of how these were put together is limited. The spans are, in the main, limited and suggest very simple beam and post structures spanning stone walls. For the longer spans, it is uncertain if the Greeks or Romans invented the but the Romans certainly used es. Before 650 B.C.E. the now famous s were built of wood, but after this date began to be built of stone. The process of a timber structure being repeated in stone is called or "petrified carpentry". Fired clay was mainly restricted to and associated decorations, but these were quite elaborate. The roof tiles allow a low characteristic of ancient Greek architecture. Fired bricks began to be employed with . Very prominent buildings were roofed in stone tiles, which mimicked the form of their counterparts. While later cultures tended to construct their stone buildings with thin skins of finished stones over rubble cores, the Greeks tended to build out of large cut blocks, joined with metal cramps. This was a slow, expensive and laborious process which limited the number of buildings that could be constructed. The metal cramps often failed through corrosion. Building structures mostly used a simple beam and column system without vaults or arches, which based strict limits on the spans that could be achieved. However, the Greeks did construct some s, s and, with the Egyptians, the first "high rise", the , one of the . Greek mathematics was technically advanced and we know for certain that they employed and understood the principles of s, which would have enabled them to build and cranes to lift heavy stonework to the upper parts of buildings. Their surveying skills were exceptional, enabling them to set out the incredibly exact optical corrections of buildings like the , although the methods used remain a mystery. Simpler decoration, such as fluting on columns, was simply left until the drums of the columns were cut in place. The ancient Greeks never developed the strong mortars which became an important feature of Roman construction. Roman Empire at , Germany}} In striking contrast to previous cultures, an enormous amount is known about Roman building construction. A very large amount survives, including complete intact buildings like the and very well preserved ruins at and . We also have the first surviving treatise on architecture by which includes extensive passages on construction techniques. Materials The great Roman development in building materials was the use of mortar called . Previous cultures had used lime mortars but by adding volcanic ash called a the mortar would harden under water. This provided them with a strong material for bulk walling. They used brick or stone to build the outer skins of the wall and then filled the cavity with massive amounts of , effectively using the brickwork as permanent shuttering (formwork). Later they used wooden shuttering that was removed for the concrete to cure. An example of a temple made of Roman concrete in the 1st century BC is the in Tivoli, Italy. The concrete was made of nothing more than rubble and mortar. It was cheap and very easy to produce and required relatively unskilled labour to use, enabling the Romans to build on an unprecedented scale. They not only used it for walls but also to form es, and s, which they built over huge spans. The Romans developed systems of hollow pots for making their domes and sophisticated heating and ventilation systems for their thermal baths. . The Romans substituted bronze for wood in the roof truss(s) of the which was commissioned between 27 BC and 14 AD. The bronze trusses were unique but in 1625 had the trusses replaced with wood and melted the bronze down for other uses. The Romans also made bronze roof tiles Lead was used for roof covering material and water supply and waste pipes. The Latin name for lead is plumbum thus plumbing. Romans also made use of glass in construction with colored glass in mosaics and clear glass for windows. Glass came to be fairly commonly used in windows of public buildings. Central heating in the form of a , a raised floor heated by the exhaust of a wood or coal fire. Organisation of labour The Romans had trade guilds. Most construction was done by s or free men. The use of slave labour undoubtedly cut costs and was one of the reasons for the scale of some of the structures. The Romans placed a considerable emphasis in building their buildings extremely fast, usually within two years. For very large structures the only way this could be achieved was by the application of vast numbers of workers to the task. Technology The invention of the waterwheel, , arch, and were by the Romans. The Romans also began using for architectural purposes after about 100 CE and used double glazing as . included s and paved roads, sometimes supported on raft or pile foundations and bridges. Vitruvius gives details of many Roman machines. The Romans developed sophisticated timber cranes allowing them to lift considerable weights to great heights. The upper limit of lifting appears to have been about 100 tonnes. Trajan's column in Rome contains some of the largest stones ever lifted in a Roman building, and engineers are still uncertain exactly how it was achieved. A list of the longest, highest and deepest Roman structures can be found in the . Roman building ingenuity extended over s, s, and covered s. Their sewerage and water-supply works were remarkable and some systems are still in operation today. The only aspect of Roman construction for which very little evidence survives is the form of timber roof structures, none of which seem to have survived intact. Possibly, triangulated roof trusses were built, this being the only conceivable way of constructing the immense spans achieved, the longest exceeding 30 metres (see ). China with a : The concept is the same but as shown here the log is angled and no pit is used.}} China is a cultural hearth area of eastern Asia, many building methods and styles evolved from China. A famous example of Chinese construction is the built between the 7th and 2nd centuries BC. The Great Wall was built with , stones, and wood and later bricks and tiles with lime mortar. Wooden gates blocked passageways. The oldest archaeological examples of mortise and tenon type woodworking joints were found in China dating to about 5000 BC. The is the oldest complete technical manual on Chinese architecture. The Chinese followed the state rules for thousands of years so many of the ancient, surviving buildings were built with the methods and materials still used in the 11th century. Chinese temples are typically wooden timber frames on an earth and stone base. The oldest wooden building is the dating from 782 AD. However, Chinese temple builders regularly rebuild the wooden temples so some parts of these ancient buildings are of different ages. Traditional Chinese timber frames do not use trusses but rely only on construction. An important are the bracket sets. The is the oldest brick pagoda dating to 523 AD. It was built with yellow fired bricks laid in clay mortar, with twelve sides and fifteen levels of roofs. The is the worlds oldest "open-spandrel stone segmental arch bridge" built in 595-605 AD. The bridge is built with sandstone joined with dovetail, iron joints. Most of the (restored) Great Wall sections we see today were built with bricks, and cut stone blocks/slabs. Where bricks and blocks weren't available, tamped earth, uncut stones, wood, and even reeds were used as local materials. Wood was used for forts and as an auxiliary material. Where local timber wasn't enough, they had it delivered in. Stone Great Wall Sections In mountain areas, workers quarried stone to build the Great Wall. Using the mountains themselves as footings, the outer layer of the Great Wall was built with stone blocks (and bricks), and filled with uncut stone and anything else available (like earth and dead workers). Soil Great Wall Sections On the plains Great Wall workers made use of local soil (sand, loess, etc.) and rammed it into compact layers. Jiayuguan's Great Wall section in west China was mainly built with dusty loess soil — "the most erodible soil on the planet". It's amazing that sections 2,000 years old still remain mostly intact! Sand (and Reed/Willow) Great Wall Sections Sand doesn't stick together, so how could a wall be built with sand? Sand was used as a fill material between reed and willow layers. West China around Dunhuang is desert. Innovative builders there made use of reeds and willow brought in from rivers and oases to build a strong wall. Jade Gate Pass (Yumenguan) Great Wall Fort was built with 20-cm layers of sand and reed, an impressive 9 meters high. Brick Great Wall Sections The Ming Dynasty Great Wall was mostly built with bricks. To build a strong wall with bricks, they used lime mortar. Workers built brick and cement factories with local materials near the wall. Middle ages The of Europe span from the 5th to 15th centuries AD from the fall of the Western Roman Empire to the and is divided into and Romanesque periods. s, s and were the greatest construction projects. The Middle Ages began with the end of the Roman era and many Roman building techniques were lost. But some Roman techniques, including the use of iron ring-beams, appear to have been used in the Palatine Chapel at Aachen, c. 800 AD, where it is believed builders from the Langobard Kingdom in northern Italy contributed to the work. A revival of stone buildings in the 9th century and the style of architecture began in the late 11th century. Also notable are the stave churches in Scandinavia. 's drawing of a flying buttress at , ca. AD 1320–1335 ( )}} Materials Most buildings in Northern Europe were constructed of timber until c. 1000 AD. In Southern Europe adobe remained predominant. Brick continued to be manufactured in Italy throughout the period 600–1000 AD but elsewhere the craft of brick-making had largely disappeared and with it the methods for . Roofs were largely thatched. Houses were small and gathered around a large communal . Monasticism spread more sophisticated building techniques. The may have been responsible for reintroducing brick-making to the area from the Netherlands, through Denmark and Northern Germany to Poland leading to . Brick remained the most popular prestige material in these areas throughout the period. Elsewhere buildings were typically in timber or where it could be afforded, stone. Medieval stone walls were constructed using cut blocks on the outside of the walls and rubble infill, with weak s. The poor hardening properties of these mortars were a continual problem, and the settlement of the rubble filling of Romanesque and walls and piers is still a major cause for concern. Design There were no standard textbooks on building in the Middle Ages. Master craftsmen transferred their knowledge through apprenticeships and from father to son. Trade secrets were closely guarded, as they were the source of a craftsman's livelihood. Drawings only survive from the later period. Parchment was too expensive to be commonly used and paper did not appear until the end of the period. Models were used for designing structures and could be built to large scales. Details were mostly designed at full size on tracing floors, some of which survive. Labour In general, medieval buildings were built by paid workers. Unskilled work was done by labourers paid by the day. Skilled craftsmen served apprenticeships or learned their trade from their parents. It is not clear how many women were members of a guild holding a monopoly on a particular trade in a defined area (usually within the town walls). Towns were in general very small by modern standards and dominated by the dwellings of a small number of rich nobles or merchants, and by cathedrals and churches. Techniques , Russia is listed as a as a building constructed entirely out of wood, in the technique}} Romanesque buildings of the period 600–1100 AD were entirely roofed in timber or had stone barrel vaults covered by timber roofs. The Gothic style of architecture with its , and pointed developed in the twelfth century, and in the centuries that followed ever more incredible feats of constructional daring were achieved in stone. Thin stone vaults and towering buildings were constructed using rules derived by trial and error. Failures were frequent, particularly in difficult areas such as s. The was invented around 1500. Achievements The scale of fortifications and building in the Middle Ages was remarkable, but the outstanding buildings of the period were the Gothic cathedrals with thin masonry vaults and walls of glass. Outstanding examples are: , , and . Renaissance The in Italy, the invention of and the changed the character of building. The rediscovery of Vitruvius had a strong influence. During the Middle Ages buildings were designed by the people that built them. The master mason and master carpenters learnt their trades by word of mouth and relied on experience, models and rules of thumb to determine the sizes of building elements. Vitruvius however describes in detail the education of the perfect architect who, he said, must be skilled in all the arts and sciences. was one of the first of the new style of architects. He started life as a goldsmith and educated himself in Roman architecture by studying ruins. He went on to engineer the dome of in Florence. Materials The major breakthroughs in this period were to do with the technology of conversion. Water mills in most of western Europe were used to saw timber and convert trees into planks. Bricks were used in ever increasing quantities. In Italy the brickmakers were organised into guilds although the kilns were mostly in rural areas because of the risk of fire and easy availability of firewood and brickearth. Brickmakers were typically paid by the brick, which gave them an incentive to make them too small. As a result, legislation was laid down regulating the minimum sizes and each town kept measures against which bricks had to be compared. An increasing amount of ironwork was used in roof carpentry for straps and tension members. The iron was fixed using forelock bolts. The screw-threaded bolt (and nut) could be made and are found in clockmaking in this period, but they were labour-intensive and thus not used on large structures. Roofing was typically of terracotta roof tiles. In Italy they followed Roman precedents. In northern Europe plain tiles were used. Stone, where available, remained the material of choice for prestige buildings. Design The rebirth of the idea of an architect in the Renaissance radically changed the nature of building design. The Renaissance reintroduced the classical style of architecture. Leon Battista Alberti's treatise on architecture raised the subject to a new level, defining architecture as something worthy of study by the aristocracy. Previously it was viewed merely as a technical art, suited only to the artisan. The resulting change in status of architecture and more importantly the architect is key to understanding the changes in the process of design. The Renaissance architect was often an artist (a painter or sculptor) who had little knowledge of building technology but a keen grasp of the rules of classical design. The architect thus had to provide detailed drawings for the craftsmen setting out the disposition of the various parts. This was what is called the process of design, from the Italian word for drawing. Occasionally the architect would get involved in particularly difficult technical problems but the technical side of architecture was mainly left up to the craftsmen. This change in the way buildings were designed had a fundamental difference on the way problems were approached. Where the Medieval craftsmen tended to approach a problem with a technical solution in mind, the Renaissance architects started with an idea of what the end product needed to look like and then searched around for a way of making it work. This led to extraordinary leaps forward in engineering. Labour Labour in the Renaissance was much the same as in the Middle Ages: buildings were built by paid workers. Unskilled work was done by labourers paid by the day. Skilled craftsmen served apprenticeships or learned their trade from their parents. Craftsmen were organized in s which provided a limited form of building regulation in return for members of the guild holding a monopoly on a particular trade in a defined area (usually within the town walls). Towns were in general very small by modern standards and dominated by the dwellings of a small number of rich nobles or merchants and cathedrals and churches. Technical advances The wish to return to classical architecture created problems for the Renaissance buildings. The builders did not use concrete and thus comparable vaults and domes had to be replicated in brick or stone. The greatest technical feats were undoubtedly in these areas. The first major breakthrough was Brunelleschi's project for the of . Brunelleschi managed to devise a way of building a huge dome without formwork, relying instead on the weight of the bricks and the way they were laid to keep them in position and the shape of the dome to keep it standing. The exact way the dome was built is still subject to debate today as it is not possible to take the dome apart to study its construction without destroying it. The dome is a double skin, linked by ribs, with a series of wooden and stone chains around it at intervals to attempt to deal with hoop stresses. Brunelleschi's dome was completed (up to the base of the lantern) in 1446. Its size was soon surpassed by the dome of St Peter's, built using flying scaffolding supported on the cornices and constructed using two stone shells. The seventeenth century The seventeenth century saw the birth of modern science which would have profound effects on building construction in the centuries to come. The major breakthroughs were towards the end of the century when architect-engineers began to use experimental science to inform the form of their buildings. However it was not until the eighteenth century that engineering theory developed sufficiently to allow sizes of members to be calculated. Seventeenth-century structures relied strongly on experience, rules of thumb and the use of scale models. Materials and tools The major breakthrough in this period was in the manufacture of , with the first cast plate glass being developed in France. Iron was increasingly employed in structures. used iron hangers to suspend floor beams at , and iron rods to repair and strengthen the dome of . Most buildings had stone surfaces covering , held together with lime mortar. Experiments were made mixing lime with other materials to provide a hydraulic mortar, but there was still no equivalent of the Roman concrete. In England, France and the Dutch Republic, cut and gauged brickwork was used to provide detailed and ornate facades. The triangulated roof truss was introduced to England and used by and . Many tools have been made obsolete by modern technology, but the , , the , the , and the are still in regular use. Methods Despite the birth of experimental science, the methods of construction in this period remained largely medieval. The same types of crane that had been used in previous centuries were still being employed. Flying scaffolds were employed at St Paul's Cathedral, England and in the dome of St Peters, Rome, but otherwise the same types of timber scaffolding that had been in use centuries before were retained. Cranes and scaffolding depended on timber. Complex systems of pulleys allowed comparatively large loads to be lifted, and long ramps were used to haul loads up to the upper parts of buildings. The eighteenth century The eighteenth century saw the development of many the ideas that had been born in the late seventeenth century. The architects and engineers became increasingly professionalised. Experimental science and mathematical methods became increasingly sophisticated and employed in buildings. At the same time the birth of the industrial revolution saw an increase in the size of cities and increase in the pace and quantity of construction. Materials The major breakthroughs in this period were in the use of iron (both cast and wrought). Iron columns had been used in Wren's designs for the House of Commons and were used in several early eighteenth-century churches in London, but these supported only galleries. In the second half of the eighteenth century the decreasing costs of iron production allowed the construction of major pieces of iron engineering. The Iron Bridge at Coalbrookdale (1779) is a particularly notable example. Large-scale mill construction required fire-proof buildings and cast iron became increasingly used for columns and beams to carry brick vaults for floors. The Louvre in Paris boasted an early example of a wrought-iron roof. Steel was used in the manufacture of tools but could not be made in sufficient quantities to be used for building. Brick production increased markedly during this period. Many buildings throughout Europe were built of brick, but they were often coated in lime render, sometimes patterned to look like stone. Brick production itself changed little. Bricks were moulded by hand and fired in kilns no different to those used for centuries before. Terracotta in the form of was used as an artificial stone in the UK. The nineteenth century: Industrial Revolution The was manifested in new kinds of installations, such as s, s and roads. These required large amounts of . New construction devices included s, , and optical . The steam engine combined with two other technologies which blossomed in the nineteenth century, the circular saw and machine cut nails, lead to the use of and the decline of traditional . As was mass-produced from the mid-19th century, it was used, in form of s and . panes also went into mass production, and changed from luxury to every man's property. appeared, and gave common access to and . s have been applied since the 19th century, with special respect to . The twentieth century under construction in 1912}} . Workers such as this man were often referred to as "old timers" because in that time era, most men working on building structures were middle-aged.}} , the world's tallest building, was finished in 2010.}} With the in the early 20th century, s and made buildings and s possible, while and decreased the workforce needed. Other new technologies were and . s were formed to protect construction workers' interests and . such as and also came into use, and have become mandatory at most sites. From the 20th century, governmental construction projects were used as a part of stimulation policies, especially during the (see ). For , whole suburbs, towns and cities, including infrastructure, are often planned and constructed within the same project (called if the cost exceeds US$1 billion), such as in Brazil, and the in Sweden. In the end of the 20th century, , and have become more important issues of construction. Academic discipline There is no established of construction history but a growing number of researchers and academics are working in this field, including structural engineers, archaeologists, architects, historians of technology and s. Although the subject has been studied since the Renaissance and there were a number of important studies in the nineteenth century, it largely went out of fashion in the mid-twentieth century. In the last thirty years there has been an enormous increase in interest in this field, which is vital to the growing practice of building conservation. Early writers The earliest surviving book detailing historical building techniques is the treatise of the Roman author, , but his approach was neither scholarly nor systematic. Much later, in the , mentions 's interest in researching Roman building techniques, although if he wrote anything on the subject it does not survive. In the seventeenth century, Rusconi's illustrations for his version of 's treatise explicitly show Roman wall construction but most of the interest in antiquity was in understanding its proportions and detail and the architects of the time were content to build using current techniques. While early archaeological studies and topographic works such as the engravings of show construction they were not explicitly analytical and much of what they do show is made up. Nineteenth-century studies In the nineteenth century, lecturers increasingly illustrated their lectures with images of building techniques used in the past and these type of images increasingly appeared in construction text books, such as Rondelet's. The greatest advances however were made by English and French (and later German) architects attempting to understand, record and analyse Gothic buildings. Typical of this type of writing are the works of in England, Viollet-le-Duc in France and Ungewitter in Germany. None of these however were seeking to suggest that the history of construction represented a new approach to the subject of architectural history. August Choisy was perhaps the first author to seriously attempt to undertake such a study. The early twentieth century studies Santiago Heurta has suggested that it was modernism, with its emphasis on the employment of new materials, that abruptly ended the interest in construction history that appeared to have been growing in the last few decades of the nineteenth century and the early years of the twentieth. With the advent of concrete and steel frame construction, architects, who had been the chief audience for such studies, were no longer as interested as they had been in understanding traditional construction, which suddenly appeared redundant. Very little was thus published between 1920 and 1950. The revival of interest started in archaeology with the studies of Roman construction in the 1950s, but it was not until the 1980s that construction history began to emerge as an independent field. The late twentieth century By the end of the twentieth century, steel and concrete construction were themselves becoming the subject of historical investigation.The was formed in the UK in 1982. It produces the only academic international journal devoted to the subject annually. The First International Congress on Construction History was held in Madrid in 2003. This was followed by the Second International Congress in 2006 in Queens College, Cambridge, England and the Third International Congress held in Cottbus in 2009, and the Fourth International Congress held in Paris in July 2012 References Category:History of construction